Adam and Taylor
by degrassifan13
Summary: freak...freak..FREAK! my mind screamed over and over, I hated my body I hated the way I looked I hated my stupid girl parts..I wanted to die so badly,
1. Chapter 1

ADAM'S POV

freak...freak..FREAK! my mind screamed over and over, I hated my body I hated the way I looked I hated my stupid girl parts..I wanted to die so badly, so I got up from the couch and went to the bathroom I took out my hair clip and my lighter from the "Gracie" stash, and began to light the Barret and as soon as I was about to put the Barret to my skin someone yelled for me, who was it...the voice was so far away "ADAM" it screamed..yes that's me Adam..not Gracie "ADAM" it yelled over and over and over...

"ADAM C'MON MAN GET UP" Drew yelled and came into my room shaking me to wake up,

I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them "im up" i mumbled

"Come on dude, you gotta get up before mom blows her top" Drew said to me before walking out the door to finish getting ready

Ughh gotta get up for school..as I started to get out of bed and make my way to my closet I saw my reflection in the mirror, I quickly looked away from it and grabbed my Clothes and headed for the shower, as I got out and put my clothes on, the same routine as always...boxers, baggy jeans, black tank top, and of course the stupid wrap to Cover my stupid birth defect, and a few shirts and my beanie and I was ready to go...

"Morning G-Adam" my mom said and corrected herself

"Mornin"i mumbled still not all the way awake

"Adam just wanted to let you know that Grams is going to be visiting us soon" Mrs Torress said to her son

"And?" Adam said already angry

"Well i was thinking that Gracie could join us"

"No mom!" Adam started to raise his voice

"Alright then don't bother coming" Mrs torress told him

Great Adam thought, I have to be Gracie AGAIN! i have a feeling my stupid dream will come true..

"Adam do you want a ride to school"Drew asked

"No dude i think im going to just walk"and with that he started for the door and to the long walk to school

TAYLOR'S POV

The temptation overwhelmd her, she didn't know if she could stop herself, so when her dad started yelling at her with a beer can in hand she ran in her room and locked It...she couldn't breath so she searched in her drawr for the thing she desperatly needed "her medicen" as she calls it.."found it" she says to herself, at that moment she Started to cry the blade calmed her down immediatly, although she always knew it would..it always had...

Taylor Stratton woke up to her alarm clock, she quickly shut it off and got out of bed, looking at herself in the mirror had always been hard to do, she hated the way she Looked, even though to some people they'd say she's really cute as she looked at herself in the mirror what staired back was big grey eyes, short black hair, a small body (she had always been thin) but instead of putting on girly clothes she quickly got dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans, and her favorite necklace(her moms necklace)

"TAYLOR GET YOUR ASS UP" her dad yelled, she hated her alcoholic dad with a passion but he was all that was left in her family,

"COMING" she yelled already dreading going down stairs, as she came down stairs she realized that her dad was on his 5th beer and it was only 7 in the morning

"Mornin sweety" he slurred at her..

"Morning dad" she mumbled,

She walked to the kitchen to try and find some food when her dad stumbled in there

"Sooo sweety whatcha doing?"

"Trying to find something to eat dad" he looked at her like he was mad

"Dont talk to me like that young lady" and when she tried to move away from him, he slapped her across the face, looking shocked he said

"oh sweety i didn't mean to do that" as he tried to make up an excuse i ran out the door to go to school, Degrassi -sigh- she heard about this school it's supposed to be all About drama "oh great" she mumbled to herself


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Authors Note: Hey guy's i hope you enjoy this:):) it's where they finally meet lol well ENJOY and please review

TAYLOR's POV

As soon as she left her house she put her headphones on and pressed play, the music filled her ears and she was at peace now, that is until somebody ran right into her,

"Hey watch it man" she said alittle annoyed, and then she looked up

"S..sorry umm i had my headphones in and well i wasn't looking, your not hurt are you" the boy that was talking asked her, she couldn't believe how unbelieveibly cute he Was, so she just laughed

"Great minds think alike i guess" she said holding up her headphones and smiled at him

"Yea guess so" he said smileing

"I'm Taylor by the way" she said as she extended her hand to him

"Adam" he replied shaking her hand, she look at him and thought to herself "why does he look so different from other guy's, he almost looks sad like me"

"Are you new here" he said breaking her thoughts

"Yea me and my dad just moved here a week ago" She told him

"Cool so i take it your going to go to Degrassi?"

"Yup" was all she replied

"Neat well i'll see you at school Taylor, maybe you can sit together with me Clair and Eli, there my two friends you'll like them" he rambled on

"Ok cool, well i'll see you later Adam" I said and he walked away

ADAM'S POV

He kept replaying that whole incident that just happend five minutes ago, he bumped into a really cute girl and she was really sweet _"yea untill she figures out what you really are" "Gracie, FREAK" _Adam couldn't help but feel sad all over again, he knew if he even liked a girl she would turn away and run if they ever found out his deepest secret, only his Mom, Dad, and Step-Brother knew his secret and he was going to try and keep it that way

He already got threw the first 3 class periods and he didn't see Taylor yet, he was starting to worry if she was real or if he was going crazy, that is until he got into his Ballroom Dance class and saw her sitting all alone on the bleachers

"Hey Taylor" he said as he walked up to her

"Adam hey! i was wondering if you really did go to this school or not" she said laughing alittle at how stupid that sounded

"Heh yea well umm what other classes do you have" he asked her

"Hmm next class i have English, then a study period"

"Me to! so we have 3 classes together, thats cool" he said smileing

"Good i need someone to hang out with, i dont think anyone likes me" she admitted

"Nah i'm sure they just need to get to know you better, I know when luch comes around in a few minutes i'll introduce you to Clair and Eli"

"Yea ok, you mentiond them before so i can't wait to meet them"

"Ok class partner up" the teacher yelled out

"Wanna be partners Taylor" Adam asked

"Of course Adam" she replied smileing


	3. Chapter 3

TAYLOR'S POV

_He's so cute, and sweet, but he seems like he's hiding something from everyone _she thought to herself as she made her way down to the cafeteria to get her food and then Outside to try and find Adam and his two friends. As soon as she spotted Adam she also spotted Eli and Clare or so she guessed beacuse they were right by him,

"Taylor" Adam yelled out to her as she made her way over to there table

"Hey Adam" She smiled an sat down next to him

"Taylor this is Eli and Clare, and guys this is Taylor umm she's new here and we kinda ran into each other this morning" he smiled

"Hey Taylor I hope you like Degrassi" Clare said smileing brightly at me

"I am thanks" she replied, after they finished there lunch Taylor had a hinch that Eli and Clair like each other but they wont admit it to each other, hmm something i'll have to Try and work on she thought

"Hey me Eli and Adam are going to the movies, do you wanna join us?"

"Sure i'd have to ask my ermm dad first but yea, can you pick me up?" she asked Eli

"Sure just gimme your address and i'll come get ya at 6 the movie starts at 7"

"Ok" so she gave Eli her address and Eli and Clare left to drive home and Adam and Taylor started there walk to there houses

"So you live close by my house i guess" She asked Adam  
"Hmm looks like it" he said smileing, She walked with Adam untill she reached her house

"Well i guess i'll see you and the others around 6"

"Guess so, bye" Adam said walking off. Opening her front door she immediatly regreted coming home, and almost forgot how badly it smelled of alcohol

"Dad im home!" She yelled out and heard a mumbled Hi, so she went upstairs to her room, took a shower and got into different clothes, and left a note to her Dad telling him That she's going to be home late _"if he even sobers up enough to read it" _she thought, and as soon as she looked at her dad laying on the couch she got mad all over again Remembering this morning when he slapped her, and she ran up to her room to do her_ "Medicen"_ before heading out beacuse she knew she would keep remembering her Dad Slapping her if she didn't _"calm herself_"... 

ADAM's POV

He walked into his house smileing as he walked into his room to get ready for tonight, the movie night

"Adam" his mom yelled

"Coming" he walked down the stairs and saw his mom looking at him with a stressed look on her face

"Adam Grams is coming tomorow please let Gracie join us"

"Fine Mom, but you know I wont like it" he looked at her angry

"I know Adam, but thank you"

"Yea yea mom, oh by the way i'm going to the movies tonight with some friends is that ok?"

"just be back before 10"

"I will be" he said and headed out the door


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

...At The Movie Thearter...

"Man that was hilarious, did you see those people looking at your hearse Eli?" Taylor asked giggling

"Yea they looked scared" Eli smirked, as they walked up to the ticket booth

"Umm 4 tickets to_" Clare said as we gatherd all our money up to pay the lady

"Here ya go kids enjoy" she said

"Thanks" we all say in union as we walk into the thearter

"So popcorn?" Eli asks us

"Yes!" Taylor, Clare and Adam say together then laugh, Eli smirked and started to walk towards the consession stand when Adam said

"I'll help you" and walked with Eli

"So is it just me or do you like Eli?" Taylor asks Clare

"W..were just friends" Clare replied blushing

"mhm surrre" Few minutes later and Adam and Eli returned with two large popcorns and four drinks

"YAY our heros!" Taylor yelled out to them and people started stairing at them, Clare Eli and Adam burst out laughing

"What?" She asked them and they just looked away

"Well lets get to our movie shall we" Clare said walking to the movie entrance

...2 Hours Later...

"Man that was AWSOME, and the part when that guy chopped off that chicks head, EPIC!" Adam rambled on about how great the horror movie was and we all just laughed at His childish behavior,

"Crap guy's i gotta head home like now, before my mom murders me" Adam said, startling everyone

"Dude its only 9:45" Eli said

"Yea, but i umm have to be home by..10" Adam mumbled

"Alright lets get Adam home guys" Eli said and we all ran to his hearse, on the ride home we listened to rock music and just had fun.

TAYLOR'S POV

"Thanks for the ride Eli" Taylor told Eli once they parked by her house, she got out and started up her walk way when she heard yelling in her house, "already" she thought That it was odd that her dad was still drunk but whatever, she went into her house and went straight to her room not even bothering to say hi to her dad, She sat down and got on her computer hoping someone would be online, and Adam's IM popped up on her screen

_Adam T: Hey Taylor just wondering if you were home safe_

_Taylor S: Hey Torres im home and safe:) your lucky Eli dropped you off first otherwise you'd be in trouble lol bc i got home around 10:30 :p_

_Adam T: Haha guess im lucky then:) but are you ok? you seemed kinda weird tonight no offense_

_Taylor S: Umm yea im good:)i mean i'll live so don't worry about me_

_Adam T: ... ok? but if you need to talk im here for you_

_Taylor S: thanks:)_

_Adam T: shoot i gtg mom wants me and Drew to do some chores :(_

_Taylor S: poor thing :) have fun and night:)_

_Adam T: Night_

She signed out of chat, getting into bed she smiled to herself remembering how caring Adam was.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

ADAMS POV

As soon as Adam was done with the chores his mom made him and Drew do, he got into his pj's which consisted of a baggy t-shirt and boxers and went to his bed and just Layed there thinking about Taylor and what she's probibly doing right about now "probibly sleeping stupid" he thought, sighing he turned his light off and went to sleep. That Night He drempt about Him being a boy an actual boy and him and Taylor laying in a field of flowers holding hands. He woke up to his stupid alarm clock blaring in his ear,

...Saturday Morning(day grams visits)...

"Adam get up!" Mrs. Torress yelled

"IM UP!" Adam yelled right back at her, He got up and started his normal routine but then stopped when he got to the wrap, and rememberd Grams was coming this Weekend, He sighed as he heard a knock on the door

"Adam I have some clothes for you", he opend the door and grabbed the clothes and shut the door on his mom

"Great" he mumbled and pulled on a girly shirt and a stupid skirt along with some stupid girly shoes and left his room not even bothering to put makeup on or fix his hair,  
"Gracie you look so beautiful" His mom said to him as he walked down the stairs,_"ughh already saying that name"_

"When's Grams getting here?" He asked his mom

"Soon your dad left to go pick her up from the airport"

"Great" he mumbled and sat down on the couch next to Drew

"Man Adam i feel for you" Drew whisperd to his brother

"Drew come in here and help me with dinner" Mrs. Torress yelled from the kitchen, Drew got up and walked into the kitchen to help his mom when the doorbell rang

"Gracie could you please get that". _Man she's really basking the whole Gracie thing in _Adam thought as he got up to answer the door thinking it was Grams and his Dad Just Forgot his keys again.

"Hey Gra..." He stopped speaking as he realized that this wasn't Grams, and that it was Eli and Clare and he also realized that he was "Gracie", he immediatly slammed the door on them Not trusting himself to speak or even explaine it to them,

"Adam who was that" Drew asked coming into the living room

"E...Eli and umm Clare" he said tears forming in his eyes, just before Drew could talk to him the door bell rang again

"I I'm not getting that!" Adam said running upstairs, Drew sighed and opend the door to a confused looking twosome

"U..um i came here to give Adam his comic book back, and well I thought i saw a girl that looked alot like him" Eli tryed to tell Drew

"Adams not here right now, you must have seen our umm cousin" Drew tried to lie

"Oh well she looks alot like Adam" Clare said smileing alittle,Eli handed the comic book to Drew and they left

"Adam you can come back down" Drew yelled once he knew that Adam's friends were already driving away

"Man did they find out?" Adam asked sounding scared

"No i told them you were our cousin" Drew said smirking

"Hah and they believed you BOO YAH" Adam said sounding more like himself

"Guy's Grams will be here in about 10 minutes, Gracie make sure you brushed your hair" Mrs. Torress yelled, Adam sighed knowing already that this would be a long two Day's.

TAYLOR'S POV

Taylor woke up at 10 in the morning on Saturday, sighing she got out of bed, quickly took a shower, and got dressed in sneakers, a pair of jeans with holes in them, and a Black t-shirt with a long jacket over it and walked down the stairs to the kitchen praying that her dad was still sleeping, _"wrong" _she thought as she looked at her dad sitting At the kitchen table

"Morning dad" she said quietly so quiet that she didn't think he'd hear her, but he did

"Hey kiddo" he slurred and stared at her

"What" she asks him annoyed

"You look really ugly sweety kinda like your mom used to look" he laughs like that was supposed to be a joke

"Shut up!" she yells and runs away from him, not fast enough though, and his fists connects with her face so hard it knocks her backwards

"What the hell did you do that for" Mr. Stratton asks her looking almost sincer, she just stares at him with a look of horror and runs into her room shutting her door as she Closes it, and picks up her phone and dials Adam's number, she's not sure why but at this moment she really wants to talk to him

"Ring, ring, ring, Hey you've reached Adam Torress i can't answer the phone at the moment but leave a messege and i'll try and get back to you" BEEP

"Adam, umm it's Taylor i kinda need to hang out with someone, I dont want to explaine why but please please call me back" she hangs up and opens her drawr to her Blade, and immediatly cuts herself, the pain she just inflicted on herself is nothing compared to the pain her dads caused her, laying down on her bed she crys herself to Sleep.

**Authors Note: Hey guy's i really hope you liked this chapter:):) i know im not going with how Adams secret got out in Degrassi but oh well:):) hope you enjoyed reading this...Taylor's character is much like me,as is Adams, I have cut and burned myself before..my dad does drink however he has not hit me, but yea just wanted to letcha'll know alittle about me lol**


	6. Chapter 6

Pt. 6

ADAM'S POV

"Remember that time when Gracie and Drew got in trouble at my house for eating all my sugar" Grams said laughing

"Yea and then A-Gracie started crying because she thought she'd get yelled at" Drew said

"Oh my look what I've got here" Grams said bringing old pictures out to show them all

"Gracie dear why'd you cut you lovely hair off" Grams asked curiously

"Um just wanted a change Grams" Adam lied

"Oh well you look adorable either way" Grams said patting Adam on his head

"I..I umm have to go to the bathroom" and with that statement Adam ran up to his room and quickly shut the door, he didn't realize that he was crying until a tear fell on his Hand, he wiped it away and went to the "Gracie" stash and did what had to be done, afterward he carefully put the Barrett and lighter back up, and checked his messages, he Had a new voice mail, playing it his eyes went wide as he heard Taylor's voice on the other end "_Adam, umm it's Taylor i kinda need to hang out with someone, I don't want to explain why but please please call me back" _As he listened to it again and again he got more worried, "She sounded like she was crying" he thought as he dialed her number, No answer, now he was really worried, as he starred at his phone he completely forgot to go back downstairs and say by to Grams who had to leave early. He woke up to his Alarm going off, "ugh why is it set on a Sunday" he thought grumply and got out of bed to take a shower, afterward he headed downstairs in boxers, and his black tank top With the wrap over it.

"Morning Mom" Adam said as he sat down to eat some cereal, he looked up to see his mom staring at him angrily

"What? I played Gracie mom what did i do now that ruined your day"

"You didn't say goodbye to Gram's!"she fumed

"Oh, s..sorry i was um really tired, I'll call her later, OK?"

"Fine" she grumbled, and he finished his breakfast and went upstairs and got into baggy jeans, sneakers, and a few shirts over his tank top, and his beanie, and picked up his Phone dialing Taylor's number  
_"Ring...Ring...Ring"_  
"H..hello" her voice was raspy, _"must have woke her up" _he thought

"Hey Taylor it's um Adam I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at The Dot?"

"Sure, give me about 10 minutes and I'll be there"

"Ok see you then" He hung up, and told his mom he was going to hang with Eli, and left.

TAYLOR'S POV

After Taylor hung up she quickly changed from her pj's to a black t shirt putting a jacket over it to hide the cuts, jeans and her chucks, then she applied makeup to cover up What her dad did to her face and was out the door, as she walked up to The Dot she looked around and found Adam sitting by himself at a table,_"He looks so cute" _She Thought walking up to him and smiling a little as she sat down across from him, He looked up and smiled at her

"Hey I um got you Voice Message, is everything okay?" He asked her

"Oh everything's OK, i mean its not but I'll live" She replied, he simply nodded his head

"Well if you ever need to talk i'm here for you" She smiled and leaned across the table and kissed him on the cheek, He blushed and she thought he looked even cuter

"U..um s..so do you wanna order something to eat, I'm starving" Adam said trying to control himself, just then Peter came up to them

"Ok guys what'll it be" he asked

"I'll have you a burger and a thing of medium fries with a chocolate milkshake" Adam ordered

"I'll have a double burger with a thing of large fries, umm a chicken salad, and a Dr. pepper" She ordered  
"Alright your food'll be ready soon"

"Thanks!" they both said as he walked away

"Are you hungry" Adam asked trying not to laugh

"Yeah why"

"Well you ordered way more then me" he laughed

"O..oh" she blushed, not sure why

"It's ok" he smiled and they talked about Comic Books until there food arrived

"Oh my gosh this is delicious!" she squealed and Adam just laughed, after they were finished with there food Adam offered to pay for her order

"Thanks Adam" she said smiling

"No problem" he checked his phone for the time

"I think we should get going, that way we both wont have to walk home in the dark" Adam suggested

"Oh.." she didn't want to admit that she was afraid to go home, she hoped her dad wouldn't be there

"You ok?" Adam asked looking worried

"Y..yea I'm just umm having problems at home that's all"

"Oh hang on a moment" he walked away talking on his cell before returning

"Do you wanna spend the night at my house?"  
"Really?"

"Yea I just called and my brother Drew said my mom's not going to be back tonight"

"Oh Adam that would be wonderful"

"Great lets start walking"

**Author's Note: Hey guy's so what did you think of pt 6? hehe next part shes spending the night OOOLALA lol remember she still doesn't know Adams secret oooo O_O_O lol **


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guy's im so sorry i haven't posted a new chapter...i have been dealing with alot of stuff lately...like ive been sick for a whole week:(...i also have tons of stress on me..i just bought a guitar so i wanna learn how to play it...i have a job now so its taking time...i have been having writers block so im sorry and i will try and post a new chapter as soon as possible, just thought i'd let you know that and that i haven't given up:)...btw who watched Degrassi OMG im soo in love with Adam,Bianca,Fiona,Eli sooo much more:) and i will probibly buy the DVD when it comes out for this season:) that will be a first for me lol...alright guys i'll try and post a new chapter up soon i promise:):) thanks for your support:):)**


	8. Chapter 8

pt 7

ADAM'S POV

_"I cant believe she's spending the night, I just cant help it I think i really like her" _He thought as they went to the front steps and Adam opened the door

"Come on in and make your self comfy" He said shutting the door

"Thanks Adam, really this is so nice"

"No problem" he said sitting down on the couch next to me, she was starting to get hot in my jacket because his house had the heat on but she was not about to take my Jacket Off and have Adam see my cuts, _no way_

"So umm are you hungry or do you want something to drink?" He asked

"I'll take some water if you dont mind" she said fanning herself a little hoping Adam didn't see

"Hey if your hot you can take off your jacket and hang it up"

"Umm no im good"

Adam looked at her for a minute before thinking _"she's obviously burning up, i wonder why she wont take the jacket off"_

"Thanks again for letting me stay the night, what do you do around here"

"Usually i play video games, read comics, watch scary movies"  
"Lets watch scary movies!" She said excitedly

"Ok i'll let you pick it out" Adam held out 20 different equally scary movies, she picked his favorite and most scariest he thought as he poped some popcorn and played the Movie. A few hours later Adam looked over and saw that Taylor had fallen asleep, he smiled looking at her and his eyes started to close as well, a few hours later they were Both asleep and didn't even hear the front door open early that morning

"Adam Torres what is going on in here!" Mrs Torres said turning on the lights and waking both of the sleeping teens up

"M..mom this isnt what you think"

"G-Adam say goodbye to your friend RIGHT NOW" Mrs Torres said correcting herself

"But mo-"

"It's ok Adam, i should probably head home anyway" Taylor interjected, and looked down to see that she wasn't wearing her jacket, quickly she put it on and left

"Mom it's not what you think, me and Taylor were just watching a movie and fell asleep i swear"

"Adam" she sighed

"I swear mo-"

"Adam I believe you but i'm just worried about you, I mean what if someone finds out about you? what if you get bullied again or worse"  
"Mom stop being so dramatic"

"I'm scared for you G-Adam" Mrs Torres quickly corrected herself

"I'm fine mom, now can i please go upstairs and try and sleep some more"  
"Sure, night sweety"  
"Night" Adam ran up to his room, shut his door and flipped open his phone

_Adam:Hey Taylor you ok? sorry mom made u leave like that, she's a little over protected_

_Taylor:I'ts k i understand,and yea i'm fine, y do u keep asking that?_

_Adam:umm just worried is all_

_Taylor:ok well im going to be at my door any second, so i'll txt you after i take a little cat nap meow :)_

_Adam:k Night_

_Taylor:Night_

Adam shut his phone smiling to himself but then frowning as he remembered her cuts "Why does she have those" he wondered while drifting off to sleep

**Hey guys so sorry it's taken forever to get this out to ya...lemme know whatcha think of it:) i'll try and have the next chapter asap:) LOVE YOU GUYS:):)**

**and OMG who loved the Degrassi Promo? I DID:):) k well i'll try and post soon  
**


	9. Chapter 9

TAYLORS POV

Taylor shut her phone smiling _"why do i think he's so cute ughh please dont let me have a crush on him, i barely know the guy" _she thought before sighing and going into Her house, her dad was laying on the couch and when she looked around there was beer, vodka, corona, etc laying all around the living room.

"Dad..Dad..DAD" no response she went over to him and started shaking him, nothing he wouldn't move, quickly she got ready to call an ambulance but then he started to Move and she let her breath go that she didn't even realize she was holding,and went upstairs to her room, she took a shower and got into different clothes then her phone Rang, she Checked it and saw that it was Clare

"Hello?"

"Hey umm i know it's early in the morning but can i come over please?" Taylor thought for a moment and was going to say no but Clare sounded upset, _"i'll have to clean up And put dad in his room so Clare wont see what a mess my life is"_

"S...Sure just umm give me about 30 minutes to umm clean yea to clean"

"Alright thanks see you in 30 minutes" Taylor hung up and quickly started throwing away beer bottles and cans and then finally she helped her dad stand up and Stumble To His room upstairs then went back downstairs and finished cleaning up a bit then spraying air freshener all over the place, finally she looked around Slightly satisfied at Herself And heard the door bell ring, she opened it to a crying Clare

"Clare whats wrong?"  
"Eli..i dont think he likes me" Clare starts sobbing and Taylor awkwardly pats her back to calm her down

"Clare I think he does like you, but is just nervous or afraid that you'll reject him."

"Really...y..you think he l..likes me" Clare said blowing her nose afterward

"I really think so" Taylor said smiling

"Thanks Taylor, sorry i barged in and everything, it's just nice to know i have a friend whose a girl"  
"Anytime" Taylor said and smiled at Clare. About an hour later Clare had to go beacuse her parents wanted her home and Taylor sat on the couch by Herself, and Watched Movies, she was about to fall asleep but then her phone started ringing saying she had a txt messege, she opend it and it was from adam

_"Hey umm it's Adam just wanted to see if you were umm ok..."_

_"Yea i'm fine, i was about to go to sleep Mr. Torres"_

_"Oh..sorry i'll leave you alone then"_

_"No it's ok i'm awake now...is your mom mad at you?"_

_"Nah she's ok:), i told her me and you were just friends"  
"Cool, so do you think you wanna come over and hang out at my house maybe spend the night bc i really dont wanna be so bored on a Sunday morning lol?"  
"I'd love to! just let me tell mom i'm staying over at Eli's till Monday is that ok?"  
"Sure bring a change of clothes for school"_

_"K i'll see you in a few:)"_

She closed her phone and sighed wondering why she wanted Adam to spend the night, they were just friends after all, but if that was the case then why was her Heart Beating so fast?

ADAMS POV  
He closed his phone shut and sighed wondering what to bring, He grabbed a few shirts for school and another pair of jeans, his pjamas,and his beanie and walked out of his Room_ "Oh maybe I should bring some video games" _He thought and grabbed a few and headed out the door but not before his mom stopped him

"Adam where do you think your going?"

"Eli umm called and asked if i could spend the night, is that ok?"

"Fine" She sighed giving up he bent down and kissed her head

"Thanks mom i love you oh ill be at his house till Monday after school!" and headed out the door...

A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long.. i hope you like this! i'll try to post the next chapter sooner and longer:):)R/R PLEASE

BOOYAH


End file.
